


SuperNCTaural

by Alostboi101



Category: NCT (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Demons, Ghosts, Hunters, M/M, Theft, Violence, cursing, explanation in the notes, injurie, injuries, law breaking, nct - Freeform, nct au, nct supernatural, nct supernatural au, supernatural hunterse, vioence, was meant to be mor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostboi101/pseuds/Alostboi101
Summary: Doyoung moves away from his trauma and his past. He settles down, starts living his dream. Goes to college, gets a boyfriend and everything is fine.Until his adopted brother shows up, telling his something that will flip his world upside down.supernatural but its nct characteres i got bored and this is what turned out





	SuperNCTaural

**Author's Note:**

> okay here we go with the explanation,   
this was meant to be a long, fully fleged fic/series n shit but like   
i was using spn as a template/plot and i can only watch it on my laptop but its being shitty and now i cant watch it which means that i cant write this au anymore   
but like how far i got is gold so i couldnt let it die  
and if by some miracly my laptop decides to work properly i will pick this up again

Doyoung blinked, lethargic from sleep and confused. His senses picked up a slight disturbance, almost like footsteps from the corridor. Silently he rose from the bed. He moved quietly. Balancing on the balls of his feet and taking small, quiet breaths. He stood in the shadows and noticed the window open. The gap wide enough to fit a person and the curtain swaying slightly in the win, illuminated in the moonlight. Someone or something was in the house. He continued down the corridor, concealed in the dark and moved towards the sound. Almost revealing himself with a gasp of surprise as the intruder walked past him, unknowingly. Doyoung observed his appearance and stature in seconds, male, same height maybe more muscle. Doyoung reckoned he could take him down if he used the right moves.   
However, Doyoung didn’t think of the other factors into play, mainly that his fighting skills were rusty and long in need of practise and with a few seconds of hand to hand combat, the intruder was on top of Doyoung, pinning him to the floor, his grip too strong to fight back.   
In the moonlight Doyoung recognised the man’s face before he spoke, his adopted brother.   
“Whoa, easy there tiger!”, the man grinned and chuckled at the confusion on Doyoung’s face.   
“Yuta?”, Doyoung took a few moments to breath, Yuta’s chuckles filled the silence between them, “You scared the crap out of me!”  
“That’s cuz you’re out of practise”, Yuta retaliated and Doyoung hesitated, before landing a strike to Yuta’s throat and kicking off balance, moving on top of the man in triumph. “Or not. Get off me”.  
Doyoung moved off of Yuta and offered a hand to help him to his feet, “Yuta, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was looking for a beer”, Yuta’s tone was still playful, almost glad to see Doyoung but he could tell Doyoung wanted to get straight to the point.   
“What the hell are you doing here?”, Doyoung asked once more, his tone was warning, dangerous. Suggesting that he didn’t want to see Yuta and Yuta felt his heart sink a little, he should’ve expected this.   
“Okay, All right. We gotta talk”  
“The phone?”  
“If I’d called, would you have picked up?”  
The light flickered on and interrupted the tension between the brothers, a younger boy with blonde dyed hair and dimples stood in the doorway, he was in his pyjamas and his hair was messy from sleep. “Doyoung? What’s going on?”, his eyes travelled between Doyoung and Yuta in confusion.   
“Woo, hey”, Doyoung immediately noticed the change in Yuta’s expression as he laid eyes on the boy, “Yuta, this is my boyfriend, Jungwoo”  
“Wait. You’re his brother Yuta?”  
Yuta smirked at Jungwoo, “I love the smurfs”, he gestured at Jungwoo’s vest which was faded and too small, showing off Jungwoo’s figure, “You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brothers’ league”  
“Just let me put something on”  
“No no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously. Hey I gotta borrow your boyfriend, talk about some family business, but err. Nice meeting you”  
“No”, Doyoung moved to stand at Jungwoo’s side, looping a protective arm around his waist, “Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of him”  
Yuta gave Doyoung a look, “Okay, umm, Dad hasn’t been home in a few days”  
“So he’s working overtime on a miller time shift. He’ll stumble back sooner or later”  
Yuta nodded and rephrased, “Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days”. Doyung tensed, a cold, negative feeling spreading through his body as realisation with the direct eye contact Yuta was giving him, knowing the Jungwoo wouldn’t know but they knew exactly what Yuta meant. Jungwoo looked up at Doyoung expectantly, waiting for an answer or an explanation but receiving neither.   
“Woo, excuse us. We have to go outside”  
.  
“Come on, you can’t just break in, middle of the night, expect me to hit the road”  
“You’re not hearing me Doyoungie, Dad’s missing, I need you to help me find him”  
“Remember Devil’s gates in Clifton? He was missing then. He’s always missing, always fine”  
Yuta turned to stop Doyoung on the stairs, staring at him, his gaze cold and serious, “Not for this long. Now. Are you gonna come with me or not?”  
“I’m not”  
“Why not?”  
Doyoung sighed, “I swore I was done hunting, for good”  
“I mean it wasn’t always easy but it wasn’t that bad”, Yuta retailated, brushing off his brothers confession before heading through the house. Doyoung followed, now more annoyed than anything.   
“Yeah? When I told Dad i was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45!”  
“What was he supposed to do?”  
“I was nine years old!”, Doyoung sighed at the blank look in Yuta’s eyes, not getting his point, “He should say, ‘Don’t be afraid of the dark’, “  
“Don’t be afraid of the dark?! You should be. You know what’s out there!”  
“Yeah I know. But the way we grew up, after Kun was killed and Dad’s obsession to find what killed him. And we still haven’t found the thing.”, Doyoung ignored how Yuta rolled his eyes, faking confidence, “So we kill everything we find?”  
“Save a lot of people doing it too”  
The tension between them could’ve been cut with a knife, Yuta stared at Doyoung, knowing what he was saying was harsh but true and Doyoung took a moment, thinking what to say in response. “You think Kun would’ve wanted for this for us?”  
Yuta huffed and slammed the door open, ignoring Doyoung’s continuous onslaught.   
“The weapon training? And melting silver into bullets? Hyung, we were raised like warriors!”   
“So what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?”  
Doyoung’s gaze softened, “No, not normal. safe” , through the argument he felt vulnerable, all he ever wanted was a normal life. But when he looked at Yuta he saw hurt instead of the understanding he thought he would get.   
“Is that why you ran away?”, he asked, immediately looking away. Doyoung looked at him in disbelief, not taking his eye of Yuta for a moment.  
“I was just going to college”, he spoke slowly and calmly, not wanting to make it worse, “It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone”, he had Yuta’s gaze now, it was cold, but the moonlight reflected off tears that collected in Yuta’s eyes, betraying his facade, “That’s what I’m doing”  
“Yeah well Dad’s in trouble now, if he’s not dead already. I can feel it”  
The calm vulnerability in Doyoung’s eyes made Yuta feel uncomfortable and he shifted around, avoiding eye contact. “I can’t do this alone”, he admitted.   
“Yes you can”  
“Yeah. well, i don’t want to”  
The silence between them was now calmer, more painful if anything and full of unresolved tension. Doyoung sighed and cursed under his breath, “What was he hunting?”  
.  
.  
“Wait, you’re taking off?”, Jungwoo’s voice filtered through the room and Doyoung looked up, feeling his heart sink a little, “Is this about your dad? Is he alright?”  
Doyoung sighed, not being able to look into his eyes to lie, “Yeah, just a bit of family drama”  
Jungwoo moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “You’re brother said he was on some kinda hunting trip?”  
“Ah yeah, he’s just deer hunting up in the cabin, he’s probably got Jimin, Jisung and Jaebum up along with him. We’re just gonna bring him back”  
“What about the interview?”  
Doyoung scoffed slightly, portraying fake confidence in an attempt to calm his boyfriend’s nerves, “I’ll make the interview, this is only a couple of days” he moved in the direction of the door, picking up his bag before being stopped.   
“Doyoung, please. Stop. I mean, you sure you’re okay?”  
He laughed, heart sinking further, hating how he was letting Jungwoo down, “I’m fine”  
“It’s just. You won’t even talk about your family, now you’re off to spend the weekend with him? And with Monday coming up, it’s kind of a big deal”  
“Hey, everything’s going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise”, he moved to press a soft kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek, before heading out of the bedroom before he changed his mind.  
.  
.  
.  
Doyoung squinted as the early morning sunlight blinded him temporarily. His body felt stiff and tired. He must've fallen asleep in the car.  
“Hey, You want breakfast?”, Yuta called to Doyoung from the petrol station. He held up a pack of crisps and Doyoung shook his head.   
“No thanks”, he paused, “So how d'ya pay for that stuff, you and dad still running credit card scams?”  
Yuta rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, hunting ain’t exactly an idol career, besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us their credit cards”  
“Yeah? And what names did you write on this one?”  
Yuta thought for a moment while climbing into the driver’s side of the car, “Um, Min Hoseok and his son Taehyung, scored two cards out of that deal”  
“Sounds about right”, Doyoung admitted, chuckling at the familiar antics, “I swear man, you have got to update your cassette tape collection”  
Yuta frowned, looking mildly offended, like a toddler that had just been reprimanded, “Why?”  
“Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes, and two, Black sabbath? Metallica? Motor-head?, it’s the greatest hits of mullet-rock”  
Yuta grabbed Motorhead out of Doyoung’s hand, ignoring his complaint and pouting slightly, before pushing it into the car’s radio, “Well, house rules Doyoungie, Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole”  
“You know ‘Doyoungie’ is a chubby twelve-year old. It’s Doyoung. Okay?”  
Yuta grinned, reviving the engine , “Sorry can’t hear you, the music’s too loud”  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey check this out,” Yuta murmured and Doyoung followed his gaze to a large, derelict looking bridge. On the edge there was several police cars. Yuta drove up to the edge and paused, glancing at Doyoung, before digging out the fake IDs.   
.  
“No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. It’s spotless, it’s almost too clean” the policeman started explaining to one another, the two brothers walked calmly to the scene.  
“You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?” Yuta started, the second police man seemed alert.   
“Who are you?”  
Yuta flashed the ID, not giving the police man a chance to look or see anything odd about it, “Federal Marshalls”  
“You two are a little young for Federal Marshalls, aren’t you?”  
Yuta chuckled, fake confidence oozing from him that only Doyoung could recognise, “Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you”, he walked towards the crime scene, examining the abandoned car left in the middle of the bridge, “You did have another one like this, correct?”  
The police man nodded, “That’s right, about a mile up the road, there have been others before that”  
“So this victim, you knew him?”, Doyoung asked, using a specific calm and sensitive tone, one that Yuta recognised.   
The police man sighed and nodded, “Village like this, everybody knows everybody”  
Yuta was now circling the car, trying to look for any signs or marks that could indicate what took the victims, “Any connections to the victim’s, besides that they’re all men?”  
“No, not so far as we can tell”  
Doyoung nodded sympathetically and moved to join Yuta by the car, “So what’s the theory?”  
“Honestly? We don’t know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?”  
“Well that’s the crack police work I’d expect out of you guys”  
Doyoung glared at Yuta and kicked him in the leg, ignoring the look he received and bowed towards the police man, “Thank you for you time”  
Yuta waited until they were at a distance from the crime scene before smacking Doyoung upside the head.   
“Ow! What was that for?”  
“Why’d you kick me?”  
“Why’d you have to talk to police like that?”  
“Oh come on, they don’t know what’s going on”, he moved in front of Doyoung, “We’re all alone on this, if we’re gonna find Dad, we’re gonna have to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves”  
Doyoung was tempted to argue, but his gaze shifted to the audience behind them and Yuta took the hint and turned to see several federal agents.   
“Can I help you boys?”  
“No sir, we were just leaving”  
.  
.  
.  
Yuta sighed, trying ‘female murder hitchhiking’ into the search bar on the library computer. He hit ‘enter’ and it came up with no results.   
“Let me try”, Doyoung offered  
“I got it”  
Doyoung frowned at his older brother and pushed him out the chair,   
“Dude? You’re such a control freak”   
Doyoung rolled his eyes and focused on the task, “So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?”   
“Yeah”  
“Well, maybe it’s not a murder”, he replaced the word ‘murder’ with ‘suicide’ before hitting ‘enter’. It showed up with one, result, the one that they needed.   
.  
.  
.  
The boys had returned to the crime scene at night, hoping to find something when it wasn't crawling with police  
“So this is where Jisoo took the swan dive?”, Yuta stopped half way down the bridge, glancing down at the dark, feverish water below them.   
“You think Dad was here?”  
Yuta shurged, “Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him”  
“Okay, so now what?”  
“Well, we keep digging till we find him, might take a while”  
Doyoung sighed, “Yuta, I told you I have to be back b-”  
“By Monday, right, the interview”  
“Yeah”  
“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just gonna become some lawyer? Marry that boy?”  
“Maybe. Why not?”  
“Does Jungwoo know the truth? Does he know about the things you’ve done?”  
Doyoung sighed, knowing they were returning to the same fight but he couldn’t help but feel defensive about it, “No, and he’s not ever gonna know”  
Yuta nodded in disbelief, “Well that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want Doyoungie, but sooner or later you’re gonna have to face up to who you truly are”, Yuta turned his back, walking back down the bridge but Doyoung wasn’t done  
“Who’s that?”  
“You’re one of us”  
“No! I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life”  
“You have a responsibility!”  
“To dad? To his crusade? If it wasn’t for pictures, I wouldn’t even know what Kun looks like. And what difference does it make? Even if we find what killed him, Kun’s gone. And he isn’t coming back”  
Without hesitation Yuta grabbed the front of Doyoung’s shirt and shoved him harshly again the side of the bridge, it rattled and squeaked in protest but both boys paid no attention. Doyoung expression was a mix of confusion, hurt and disbelief but Yuta’s was cold and emotionless . HIs expression softened slightly, realising slightly what he was doing but instantly hardened, his grip on Doyoung relaxed slightly. “Don’t talk about him like that”  
Yuta let go and took four steps back before turning away from Doyoung, regretting his sudden outburst slightly. His gaze stopped on something in the distance, on the edge of the bridge before he realised what, or who it was.   
“Doyoung”, he called and Doyoung was instantly at his side, staring at the same sight. They watched the ghostly woman dressed in a torn white dress. They watched in horror as she leant forwards and fell towards the dark swirling water and ran towards the edge of the bridge.   
“Where’d she go?”  
“Dunno”  
Chills spread down their spines as they heard the familiar sound of their car’s engine starting, both turned in unison  
“What the-?” Yuta began.  
“Who’s driving your car?”  
Yuta reached into his pocket and dangled his keys from his fingers, Doyoung felt another chill spread down his spine as he realised. The lights blinked on and the car began to speed down the bridge, head lights fixed on the boys. They hesitated, like rabbits realised the danger, before bolting down the length of the bridge, the car hot on their trail, only stopping when both boys had yeeted themselves over the side of the bridge.  
.  
.  
Doyoung struggled to hold in his laughter as the man at reception of the moetal gave Yuta a questioning look. He threw a credit card down on the desk, “One room please”  
“Hyung, you smell like a toilet”, Doyoung whispered and Yuta sent him a glare.   
“Well I’m sorry I didn’t think twice about throwing myself into a sewage river when my own car is trying to kill me”  
The receptionist gave Yuta another look, “You guys having a reunion or something?”  
“What do you mean?” Doyoung asked, Yuta was too embarrassed to say something.   
“That other guy, Min Hoseok, he came in and bough out a room for the whole month”  
.  
.  
Yuta casually stood guard while Doyoung picked the look to the room, he pulled Yuta in when he unlocked the door and both boys stood in momentary shock. The room looked as if it was overturned. Books, clothes, papers and wrappers were strewn across the room, papers, pictures and newspapers were stuck to the wall connected with string and dust floated in the air. They both knew their Dad had been there. Yuta stepped over a salt circle and sniffed at the air, “I don’t think he’s been here for a couple of days, at least”  
“Salt? Cat-eyes shells? He was worried, trying to keep something from getting in”  
Yuta walked closer to the wall with the connected papers and Doyoung joined him, “Highway victims, Imean I don’t get it. These men, different jobs, different ages, different ethnicities. What do they have in common?”  
Doyoung walked to the opposite wall, turning on another light, “Dad figured it out”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Found the same article we did, Jisoo is our woman in white”  
Yuta shook his head and chuckled lightly, “if we are dealing with her, Dad would’ve found the corpse and destroyed it”  
“She might have another weakness”  
“Well, Dad would wanna make sure, he’d dig her up, does it say where she’s buried?  
“No, not that I can tell”  
“If I were Dad though, I’d go ask her husband, that’s if he’s alive”  
“Alright, why don’t you look for an address, I’m gonna go clean up”, he walked off towards the bathroom and Doyoung hesitated.   
“Hey Yuta, what I said earlier, about Kun and Dad, I’m sorry-”  
Yuta simply shook his head and cut Doyoung off with confusion, “No kdrama moments”  
Doyoung chuckled in slight disbelief but secretly thankful Yuta didn’t want to take it further, “Alright, Jerk”  
“Bitch”  
.  
Yuta walked out of the bathroom, now free of the dank river smell, “Hey man, I’m starving I’m gonna grab something at that cafe, you want anything?”  
“Nah”  
“Min’s buying”  
He walked out of the hotel room, shrugging on his jacket before noticing a police car, the two officers from the crime scene and the receptionist pointing towards him. He sighed and dug out his phone to call Doyoung.  
“What?”  
“Five-0- take off”  
“What about you?”  
“They kinda spotted me, go find Dad”  
Yuta ended the call, anxiety bubbling up in his chest as a hot tingling sensation as he faced the officers. They didn’t look happy.  
“Problem officers?”  
“Where’s your partner?”  
Yuta faked confidence as a second nature now, throwing on a dashing smile, “Partner? What partner”  
The first officer gestured at the hotel room to the second, and he headed in that direction instantly, from inside, Doyoung cursed and hid behind the curtain.   
“So, fake Marshal, Fake credit cards. You got anything that’s real?”  
“My tits?”  
.  
The door to the questioning room opened and an old, fat officer walked in. He was carrying a big box full of files. “You wanna give us your real name?”  
“I told you it’s Taehyung, Park Taehyung”  
The officer slammed the box down on the table in front of Yuta, “I don’t think you realise what kinda trouble you’re in”  
“Are we talking like, misdemeanor kinda trouble or squeal like a pig kinda trouble?”  
“You’ve got the faces of 10 missing people on your wall, along with a whole load of satanic mumbo jumbo. You are officially a suspect”  
“That makes sense, when the first one went missing in ‘82 i was 3.”  
“I know you’ve got a partner, one of them was an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Yuta,” the officer took a leather bound journal out of the box and slammed it in front of Yuta, “Is this his?”  
Yuta stared at the journal with a sinking heart, knowing that it was his Dad’s  
“Thought that might be your name, see I leafed through this, what little I could make out of this I mean it’s nine kinds of crazy, but I found this to,” He stopped at a page that had a circle with the name ‘Yuta’ in it, followed by the numbers 35-111, “Now. you’re staying right here until you tell me exactly what the hell that means”  
.  
.  
Doyoung knocked sheepishly at the door to a rundown house, the door opened and revealed a very old man, “Hi, er, are you Kim Heechul?”  
.  
The two men walked, Heechul holding a picture of the boys and the dad, “Yeah, he was older but that’s him. Came by three or four days ago,” He handed the photo back to Doyoung, “Said he was a reporter”.   
Doyoung nodded, going along with the story, “That’s right. We’re working on a story together”  
“Well I don’t know what the hell kind of story you’re working on, the questions he asked me-”  
“About your late wife Jisoo?”  
“Where she was buried”  
“And where was that again?”  
He hesitated, “Do I have to go through this twice?”  
“It’s fact-checking, if you don’t mind”, Doyoung’s eyes were sympathetic and soft and the man nodded.   
“In a plot, behind my old place, near Breckenbridge”  
“And why did you move?”  
“I’m not going to live in a place where my children died”  
A moment of silence passed between them, “Mr Kim did you ever marry again?”  
“No way, Jisoo, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I’ve ever known”  
“So you had a happy marriage?”  
There was a pause, unresponsive to the question, before he nodded, “Definitely”  
Doyoung nodded, sensing the man’s vulnerability, “Well that should do it, thank you for your time”, the two men separated ways, Doyoung heading to the car and hesitating, “Mr Kim did you ever hear about a woman in white?”


End file.
